


Buffy's Naughty Diary Entry

by RavenclawSlayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer
Summary: Buffy tells her diary about her sexy night with Faith.





	Buffy's Naughty Diary Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, gentle reviewers! :) <3

Dear Diary

I haven't been writing much lately, I've been too busy to even process everything. To be honest, I didn't really want to process it or think about it too much- I was afraid it would make my head explode.

Remember when I said that Faith had killed a guy? And hadn’t cared about it?

The next day she saved my life. She could have let Mr. Trick kill me, but she staked him just when he was about to bite into my neck. We went separate ways that night, but I couldn’t sleep and in the middle of the night, I found myself knocking on her door.

“Who is it?”, she asked through the door.

“B. Buffy.” I said, unsure why I was feeling so nervous about seeing her.

I just wanted to try to reach her once again. I wanted her to know that she wasn’t alone.

She opened the door, and my breath hitched when I saw her. She was wearing just her underwear: a black bra and a thong which barely covered anything.

“What’s brewing? Big evil? It’s three in the morning, B.”, Faith asked as she stood there half naked, oblivious to what it was doing to me. I couldn’t even begin to understand what it was doing to me, so I wasn’t sure why she should have any idea. I just knew seeing her body made my heart beat faster.

“Nah, I just couldn’t sleep… I wanted to thank you for saving my life.”

“Come in.”, she said eventually, looking surprised and a bit uncomfortable, like she didn’t know how to process my gratitude.

“You could have waited a few more hours to thank me, though.”, she said and disappeared in the bathroom.

I sat on the bed and, also wondering why I couldn’t just have waited for a less ungodly hour. It was like a magnet pulled me here.

“So, B… you wanna thank me, huh?”, Faith asked when she got out of the bathroom. She walked toward me, and I noticed the swaying of her hips, wind in her hair, it was all like from a slow motion scene from the movies.

“Yes. Wanted to thank you. Which is why I’m here. But maybe you’re right and I should have waited a couple of hours more.”, I started getting a bit uncomfortable, her eyes burned right through mine and seemingly melted my brain because when she said “Ok, then, B… Take off your clothes.”, I just stared at her with my mouth slightly open.

“Excuse me?”, I stammered, and felt my heart beat louder. It was pounding in my ears and I’m pretty sure that Faith said something, but I didn’t hear what it was.

Suddenly I felt her hands on my shirt, she pulled me close to her body and kissed me passionately. I had never been kissed like that, with so much fire… My insides melted, it felt like lava ran through my body instead of blood. Although my brain started screaming at me for kissing her back, I couldn’t help myself. It was kind of a blur…

She ripped my shirt within a second and I whimpered cause it was my favorite shirt… I know that she whispered stuff in my ear, but I don’t remember the words, I remember her touch and kisses. Her lips were all over mine, and then she moved them to my neck and sucked on it and bit… I figured that she wanted to mark me and I let her… I kept cursing quietly as her hands moved down my body, feeling it, groping, scratching… again with the marking… and it felt good.

We ripped off each other’s bras, almost simultaneously. Our lips connected in another searing kiss and I moaned when she pulled my hair and slowly bit my lip.

Her hands moved to my breasts and I copied her movement, I wanted to feel her as much as I needed to feel her touch at that moment. Warmth of her hands and tongue made my body feel like it was burning…

My brain kept whispering _No, no, what am I doing? This is wrong, this is crazy, I love Angel…,_ but my body screamed _Yes, yes, please,_ and I couldn’t deny it what it wanted. I’d been denying it pleasure for too long, it was finally time to stop.

I started touching her all over, and realized that her breasts perfectly fit into my hands. _My hands are on Faith’s breasts…_ That was the only thing I could understand at that moment… I liked my hands there. I started playing with her nipples, but Faith wasn’t in the mood to be teased.

She pulled my hands away and growled at me to hold them behind my back. She pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her drawer and the second later they clicked and closed on my wrists.

Faith’s mouth closed on my nipple and sucked slowly… Her teeth pulled gently and I shivered all over when I felt her fingers on my… most private part. I blushed furiously, but god, it felt so good. She knew how to touch me just right. I moved my hips, I wanted… no, I needed her inside… and she knew it. She looked into my eyes, grinning wickedly.

I knew what she was gonna say… but her voice still sent shivers down my spine. “Beg me to fuck you.”, she said… I felt so embarrassed, so flustered… and so horny. I would have probably done anything at all. I’m glad she only asked me to speak. So I… I looked into her dark eyes that were almost black and I said “Please, Faith, don’t tease me… I’m… begging you… fuck me.”

My face was as red as a tomato. I had never said anything that naughty before. A delighted smile lit up her face. I have to admit that she looked absolutely breath taking with that naughty grin on her face.

She teased my clit and made me moan and whimper, I pushed my hips harder, I really needed her to fuck me and she was deliberately torturing me… When she finally slammed two fingers deep inside me, I let out a guttural moan I never knew I was even able to produce.

“Fuck yes!”, I exclaimed and Faith picked up the pace, and I was happy when I heard her moan out “Oh, B, you feel so good…”

Her skilled fingers made me feel like my body was about to explode… I kept moaning loudly, surprising us both… I rode her hand and called her name and she loved hearing it, it made her go faster… Her nails dag into my thigh and scratched hard as she kissed me wildly. Our tongues slowly rolled together at first, like they were introducing each other, and they got really comfortable in each other’s company quickly.

The way I kissed her… I kept surprising myself. I had never kissed anyone like that before. That was pure passion, burning desire… I didn’t think I could feel better than that. Again, she proved me wrong. When she felt my body tremble, she slithered down my body, and her tongue…

Oh my god, her tongue… it kept flicking my clit, sucking on it, and rolling all over… I was suddenly happy I was a Slayer with endurance better than most people’s. But, still, she made my body shake hard… Deep inside me, she bent her fingers and fingered harder and faster, while sucking on my clit…

She looked into my eyes and winked when she saw the crazed expression on my face…

“Faith… Faith…”, I called her name and let go… I came so hard I couldn’t catch my breath…

She said something to me, but I heard just every second word. “B… came… hard… wow.” She looked amazed for a moment and then the naughty devil started licking me… Sexy moans coming from her made my body buzz.

Breathing hard and fast, I whispered her name again and she quickly jumped on top of me and kissed me, letting me taste myself. Once again, I blushed hard, but kissed her back…

“You’re gonna come back for more…”, she said confidently, and I knew she was right. There was no point in denying it.

I really wanted to repay her with an orgasm, and I was sure she’d want it, but she wanted it to be on her terms, I guess, so a few minutes later, my still trembling legs and I were on our way out. God, if anyone ever finds out about this…


End file.
